


Do It Now, Remember it Later

by artistinblack



Category: Kellic, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pierce The Veil - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleeping With Sirens - Freeform, kellic - Freeform, this is my first fic don't judge me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistinblack/pseuds/artistinblack





	Do It Now, Remember it Later

"You told me think about it well I did, now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore."

_*ding dong*_

_  
_"Alright, sweet, pizza's here." Vic gets up from his guitar and saunters over to the door in an almost drunken state, blood rushing to his head too fast. "Hey Kellin, you got the dough?"

"Yeah, yeah, how much do we owe 'im?" Kellin reluctantly asks. 

"One large pepperoni pizza, that'll be.... $8.75," the BlackJack delivery guy says. 

Vic yanks the money out of Kellin's hand. "You heard the man," giving Kellin a small smile and a nod. He hands the money over to the pizza delivery boy, who Vic gives a quick glance up and down, gives an approving eyebrow raise, and says "Thanks man, take it easy."

He closes the door, turns around, and fake throws the pizza box at Kellin. "Think fast Kel." He flinches, laughes, and fake punches Vic in the face in slow-mo. The boys laugh and go up to Vic's room to play X-Box and eat their pizza. 

\-----------------------------------

"You bitch, that was my kill!" screams Kellin into Vic's ear.

"Cool it you camper," Vic retaliates.

"You know, if you weren't so cute maybe I wouldn't be distracted so much." Kellin realized what he said and immediately added, "I mean, stop being such a douchebag Vic."

"Wait, whad did you say? Kel, tell me." 

"Nevermind, forget it okay? I dont' know what I was saying."

"No, Kel, I know what you said." He set his controller down slowly, leaned in towards Kel, took his face in his hand, and slowly brought his soft, tender lips, to Kel's angelic, slightly chapped ones. This was the moment they'd both only dreamed about, and now the dream was sealed, in a timeless kiss. 


End file.
